The Heart Never Lies
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: Pixel and Stephanie Forever: Here it is. Along with my sincerest apologies! TITTY/PEGGY At school over the Christmas Holidays, Peggy finally accepts her feelings and admits her love. One Shot.


**Hey...**

**So, this isn't my best work, and it isn't a pairing I particularly like, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever: I hope you can accept this as an apology. Give me any advice you wish on how to improve it... I hope it was worth the wait (Though it probably wasn't at all!)**

**Thanks for reading.**

...

PART ONE

Peggy's POV

...

Our hands brushed in the corridor, as she walked past. The sparks that shot up my arm were unexplainable. Why did I react like this, in her presence? Why was it her who sent shivers down my spine, and made me feel so... so right? It should feel so wrong. Why wasn't I the daughter my mother wanted me to be? The girl I'd always dreamt of being? If I followed this route, it'd mean no fairytale wedding. No white dress and handsome husband. But I didn't want a husband. I wanted her, and it was killing me. It was wrong. Everyone said so. Society. Church. But my heart told me it wasn't wrong, and Mother always used to tell me that the heart never lies.

"Peggy?" Millie's voice broke me from my thoughts, and I glanced at her, questioning. "Are you alright?" She asked, and I nodded, because I couldn't tell her how I feel, I couldn't tell anyone how I feel.

...

It went on for months. I pretended everything was alright. But it wasn't. No one seemed to notice. I started to think that maybe people just didn't care. I wasn't that good an actress; I couldn't have fooled them all.

As it turned out, I hadn't fooled anyone.

...

It was Millie who cornered me, on Christmas Eve, in the common room. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me into a corner.

"Do me a favour," she started. "Do everyone here a favour, including yourself, and just tell her."

I looked at her blankly. Pretending I didn't know what she was talking about. She sighed.

"Well, it's up to you. But if you mope around like this tomorrow, we'll ignore you all day. In fact, we might even banish you from the common room. You can spend Christmas alone."

"I'm not moping..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Yes you are. Now go!" And she shoved me towards the door.

...

It took me nearly an hour to find her. She was sitting outside, under the stars, leaning against an old tree. She looked perfect, silhouetted there, the most beautiful creature anyone could imagine. And I nearly turned round and went back indoors, because she looked so calm, so peaceful, without me, and I didn't want to ruin that. But she turned, she saw me, and she beckoned, motioning for me to sit next to her. So I did.

Neither of us said anything at first. We stayed silent, watching the sky. Even just sitting next to her I could feel her effect on my heart. It beat at double speed. Shifting slightly, my fingers brushed hers, and I felt the sparks once more, like electricity. Her fingers tangled in mine, and I raised my eyes to hers. They were full of passion, of love, and I knew then that I'd been an idiot keeping it a secret for so long. What I was feeling, it wasn't a one sided thing. She felt the same. And then she was leaning forwards, and I lent forwards, and our lips met. And I knew what heaven tasted like.

We sat together all night. I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder, watching the stars together. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. Almost a year. My sleep had stopped the day I realised I loved her.

...

We awoke on Christmas morning, with sore backs and joyful hearts. Rising, we ran towards the doors together, hand in hand, parting with a gentle kiss before making our separate ways to our dormitories. Millie grinned when she saw me, wrapped an arm round my shoulder and cheerfully announced 'Welcome Back!' And I laughed, and hugged her, thanked her, and wished her a merry Christmas, a greeting she cheerfully returned. And we sang as we prepared for the day.

That was the best Christmas of my life, I think. Or at least, one of the best. We handed round presents, sang carols, ate a massive lunch, and I even found an hour to spend in her arms. And I realised it doesn't matter whether it's right or wrong, because I was happy, and she was happy, and on that day, that was all that mattered.

...

PART TWO

...

Susan caught Nancy's eye at the dinner table that night. Finding a way to excuse herself from her current conversation, she rose, and wandered over to her.

"Yes, Su?"

"I... Well... Is Peggy alright? She seems off recently. I was wondering whether there was something wrong. You know, boy troubles, or something?"

"Doubt it. Peg bats for the other team."

"You mean she...?"

"Likes girls?" Nancy finished, "Yes."

"How can you stand there and say that so cheerfully. Don't you read the bible?"

"I read the bible. I know it says that that is wrong. But times are changing, Su. It isn't my job to judge her, and it isn't yours either. If God finds it offensive, he is the one to punish her. We have no right to."

Susan nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"But..."

"It's hardly her fault." Nancy said swiftly, closing the discussion. "Merry Christmas, Susan."

"Merry Christmas," Susan responded, her mind reeling from all this new information.

...

Susan said nothing for a year. Peggy seemed to have recovered from her fit of down heartedness the previous year, and was as friendly and cheerful as ever she had been. Their friendship resumed its usual friendly tone, and everything seemed to be bck to normal. Over time, Susan dismissed Nancy's ideas, deciding she was mistaken.

That was, until she caught her sister kissing Peggy under the mistletoe, next Christmas. It wasn't just a friendly kiss, that much she could tell. It also wasn't the first time it had happened. She gasped in shock, turning and running from the spot. Titty pulled away in time to see her older sister fleeing out the door. She headed after her, but Peggy grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Where're you going?"

"After Su. I have to explain..."

"No. Let me come with you."

"Why...?"

"Because if we stick together, she'll see we're serious. I love you, Titty, and I want the whole world to know it."

Titty's heart leapt. In the year they'd been together, that was the first time she'd said it. _I love you. _The words echoed round her head as she gripped Peggy's hand, and the two headed out together to face the world.

_Because it didn't matter if it was right or wrong, as long as they were happy. And in that moment, together, they were. _


End file.
